


All That Glitters

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Prank War, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "You do realize, old man, that this means war."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Domestic Bliss [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Had a guest reviewer a while back ask for our favorite trio having a prank war, so here goes. This is also inspired by that one video that's been floating around of a cat covered in glitter from his owner's bath bomb. Enjoy!

"Look at what you've done!" Yuri bellows, red-faced with fury, pointing indignantly at Victor.

Victor, for his part, just continues to giggle loudly, practically rolling on the floor with the force of his laughter. "But Yurio, she looks so good like this!"

Behind him, Bella rolls happily on her back in the bathtub, purring loudly. Her thick white fur is absolutely covered in glitter that sparkles brightly under the glow of the lights of the bathroom.

"Look at what you did to my cat!" Yuri demands furiously. "It's going to take me forever to get all that glitter out of her fur! I'm going to have to give her a bath, and she's going to be so mad."

"Aw, come on Yurio, she's so happy! And she looks so pretty, like a snow sculpture come to life, or a little fairy cat!" He pauses for a moment, pretending to think. "I guess she takes after her owner, the Russian Fairy!"

"I'm no fairy, I'm the Russian Tiger!" Yuri retorts angrily. "That other nickname is ridiculous! And quit trying to change the subject! You're going to clean out this tub, and then you're going to help me give my cat a bath!"

"Surely our local cat whisperer can handle that without my help!" Victor hides his wince. While Bella loves Yuri and will begrudgingly tolerate being given a bath by her owner, if Victor is roped into helping, he'll surely end up with his fair share of scratches. Best to get out of it if he can.

"Victor, I told you to make sure to clean out the bathtub after you use one of those bath bombs that Mila gave you," Yuuri scolds. "Not all of us like to finish our baths covered in glitter. Please help Yuri get all the glitter off his cat, and maybe next time you'll remember to clean up after yourself," he says firmly. Victor pouts, but doesn't argue, just nods in agreement.

He is not looking forwards to this.

In the end, there's no harm done—to the cat, at least. Fortunately, the bath bomb was from a company that uses biodegradable glitter made from seaweed, so there would have been no danger to Bella even if she had decided to eat some of it. And she'd needed a bath anyway. The same can not be said for Victor, who is nursing several new scratches on his arms.

Despite the glitter cat having been the result of a legitimate accident, Yuri seems determined to get his revenge. Victor wakes up one morning to find Makkachin happily wagging his tail at him—and notices that a large portion of his coat has been dyed pink.

And with that, the prank war is on in earnest. As per the rules established in previous prank wars, Yuuri is to be left out of the war entirely, whether as a prank recipient or as a co-conspirator. After Makkachin's overnight transformation, Yuuri decides to add another rule to the apartment list—no more involving pets in pranks. It's best for everyone that this rule is enforced.

But everything else is fair game.

Victor wakes up one morning to find all his framed pictures from his years of competing replaced with pictures of Bella. Yuri finds his secret stash of Victor posters taken out of their hiding place and signed by the man featured in them, left out in the open for anyone to see, and is appropriately horrified.

Throughout the week, the prank war continues to escalate. Now there's food involved. Victor finds all of his bottles of his favorite tea replaced with his least favorite flavor of cheap sports drinks. Yuri finds all of his favor junk food snacks replaced with healthy, low-calorie, vegan options. The screech of fury he emits at this discovery rattles the windows.

He stalks over to Victor, cheerfully enjoying his breakfast at the dining table, and jabs a finger into his chest, scowling deeply. "You do realize, old man, that this means war."

Victor smirks. "Bring it on, Tiger of Russia."

Yuuri watches this exchange absently while own the phone with Mila. "Hey, Mila, I hope that you're doing well. Listen, I hate to spring this on you so suddenly, but is there any chance I can come stay at your place for a couple days? Things are—pretty chaotic over here."

Mila sighs. "Let me guess, another prank war?"

"Unfortunately."

"You'd think they'd have learned after last time," she says ruefully. "After they accidentally got Yakov involved and he tried to kill them both."

"You'd think," Yuuri agrees. "But apparently not. I just need to get out of here for a couple days, let them work it out."

"Destroy the apartment, you mean," she corrects him. "And of course! You're always welcome here. Bring a bottle of wine and we'll make a night or two of it."

"Thanks, Mila."

Something hits him in the face, and he finds himself covered in the filling of a meat pie. Victor and Yuri have apparently started a food fight. He clears his throat loudly. The squabbling pair glance over at him and go pale.

"Oops," the pair says in unison.

Yuuri wipes the rest of the pie off his face, and grins at their terrified expressions. "Oh, it's on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
